sciencefandomcom_el-20200214-history
Σαλλούστιος \Ισπανία
Σαλλούστιος Flavius Sallustius thumb|300px| [[Φιλοσοφία Φιλόσοφοι Γης Φιλόσοφοι Χιλιετιών Γης Φυσικοί Φιλόσοφοι Γης Πλατωνικοί Φιλόσοφοι Γης Περιπατητικοί Φιλόσοφοι Γης Επικούρειοι Φιλόσοφοι Γης Ηδονικοί Φιλόσοφοι Γης Κυνικοί Φιλόσοφοι Γης Στωικοί Φιλόσοφοι Γης Σκεπτικοί Φιλόσοφοι Γης Υλιστές Φιλόσοφοι Γης Ιδεαλιστές Φιλόσοφοι Γης Υπαρξιστές Φιλόσοφοι Γης Θετικιστές Φιλόσοφοι Γης Φιλόσοφοι Αρχαίας Εποχής Αρχαία Εποχή ]] - Ρωμαίος φιλόσοφος. - Χρονική Περίοδος Ακμής: Ρωμαϊκή Εποχή, 4ος Αιώνας μ.Χ. - Γέννηση: - Θάνατος: Ετυμολογία Το όνομα "Σαλλούστιος" προέρχεται ή συνδέεται ετυμολογικά με την λέξη "[[]] ". Γενεαλογία - Πατέρας: - Μητέρα: - Σύζυγος: - Τέκνα: Βιογραφία Τα σημαντικότερα γεγονότα του βίου του είναι: Sallustius or Sallust ( ) was a 4th-century writer, a friend of the Roman Emperor Julian the Apostate. Sallustius' exact identity is a matter of some uncertainty. By some he is identified as Flavius Sallustius (a native of Spain who was praetorian prefect of Gaul from 361 until 363 and a Consul in 363),Sallustius Page of The Encyclopedia of the Goddess Athena.''Jona Lendering. "Julianus Apostata" on livius.org. by others with 'Saturninius Secundus Salutius' (died after 367 CE,http://scrimicie.smithware.ca/SO_new/Xtras/Roman/s.htm a native of Gaul who was praetorian prefect of the Orient in 361).Mario Meunier. "Prolégomènes", in Salluste le Philosophe, ''Des Dieux et du Monde, p.5. The latter is said to have been offered the purple, but declined it, after Julian's untimely death."Jovianus Flavius, Christian emperor" in Henry Wace (1911). Dictionary of Christian Biography and Literature to the End of the Sixth Century A.D., with an Account of the Principal Sects and Heresies. Εργογραφία Οι σημαντικότερες συνεισφορές του στην Φιλοσοφία είναι: He wrote the treatise On the Gods and the Cosmos, a kind of catechism of 4th-century Hellenic paganism. Sallustius' work owes much to that of Iamblichus of Chalcis, who synthesized Platonism with Pythagoreanism and theurgy, and also to Julian's own philosophical writings.Nock 1926:xcvii The treatise is quite concise, and generally free of the lengthy metaphysical theorizing of the more detailed Neoplatonic texts. Its aim is in part "to parry the usual onslaughts of Christian polemic" in the face of Christianity's growing preeminence, and "meet theology with theology".Nock 1926:cii Υποσημειώσεις Εσωτερική Αρθρογραφία * Φιλοσοφία * Φιλόσοφοι Αρχαίας Εποχής * Επικουρισμός * Στωικισμός * Ηδονισμός * Κυνισμός * Πλατωνισμός * Αριστοτελισμός * Μεγαρική Φιλοσοφία * Ελεατική Φιλοσοφία Βιβλιογραφία * Gilbert Murray. 1912? "On the Gods and the World," appended to Murray's Five Stages of Greek Religion, first published in 1912 as Four Stages of Greek Religion. * Arthur Darby Nock (ed/trans.). 1926. Sallustius concerning the gods and the universe. Edited with prolegomena and translation. Available in various reprints, for example ISBN 0-89005-550-5 and ISBN 3-487-01413-0. * Gabriel Rochefort. 1960. Des dieux et du monde. Edition of the Greek text, with French translation and notes, in the Collection Budé. * Thomas Taylor (ed/trans.). 1793. Sallust, On the gods and the world; and the Pythagoric sentences of Demophilus, translated from the Greek; and five hymns by Proclus, in the original Greek, with a poetical version. To which are added five hymns by the translator. Reprinted many times, for example ISBN 0-7661-6735-6. * Windelband W. - Heimsoeth H., Εγχειρίδιο Ιστορίας της Φιλοσοφίας, Τομ. Α΄, Μ.Ι.Ε.Τ. (Αθήνα 2001 δ΄), ISBN 960-250-051-4. * William Keith Chambers Guthrie, A History of Greek Philosophy: Volume 1, The Earlier Presocratics and the Pythagoreans, 1962. * Stefan Stenudd, "Cosmos of the Ancients. The Greek Philosophers on Myth and Cosmology", 2011 Ιστογραφία *Ομώνυμο άρθρο στην Βικιπαίδεια *Ομώνυμο άρθρο στην Livepedia * (Thomas Taylor translation) * [http://www.goddess-athena.org/Encyclopedia/Friends/Sallustius/index.htm On the Gods and the World.] (Gilbert Murray translation) Category:Φιλόσοφοι Ρωμαϊκής Εποχής Category:Φιλόσοφοι 4ου Αιώνα μ.Χ. Category:Φιλόσοφοι Ρωμαϊκής Ιβηρίας